Super ZER0
by C0l0rfulRain
Summary: Another day, another situation in which Mario saves Princess Peach. Another day, another reason for him to get praised. Another day, another way Luigi can feel so miserable inside. -oneshot-


**A/N: Yay! First story on fanfiction :D This was originally going to be a story, but it turned into oneshot. I know it's not great, but I would really love reviews C: It's extremely short, too -__- I really want it to be longer, but oh well. It's all about one of my fave Mario characters, and one that's less appreciated than his brother, the one and only Luigi! Please enjoy!**

**--**

It was a bright, joyful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the clouds were smiling, and the princess was safely in her castle. Once again, the world was happy due to the help of a short plumber.

Luigi woke up from his slumber and yawned. He stood up, and fixed his bed religiously before walking downstairs to the kitchen. He had been in this house for days, and hadn't had anything to do but watch TV. Luigi sighed and turned on the television while taking out his breakfast: Mari-o's. Sitting on a chair while pouring his cereal in a bowl, Luigi listened to the Channel 1 news.

"What a wonderful day it is today in the Mushroom Kingdom!" a toad spoke from the television, "As we all know, yesterday was yet another gloomy day in which our princess was taken by the king koopa, Bowser. Just in the nick of time, Mario sprang into action and taught that evildoer a lesson, returning with the princess. That man certainly keeps his duty of being Mushroom Kingdom's constant hero.--"

Luigi was then pouring milk into his bowl furiously, while he focused all of his attention to the toad on TV.

"--Well, that guy has really done help to our kingdom! If anything happened to him, we would all be doomed for sure. Let's talk to some citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom to see their opinions on our hero."

Luigi looked down to notice his Mari-o's had been drowned helplessly in a bowl of doom. He smiled maniacally as he poked each piece of cereal with a spoon.

"Oh my gosh! I, like, love Mario so much! Doesn't his mustache look awesome?!"

Luigi paused to feel his mustache. It had always seemed manly and awesome to him.

"Mario ROCKS, dude! Right on!"

Luigi glared at his bowl as his Mario-o's seemed like they would float no matter what, floating in circles.

"Mario has done so much for our kingdom. He seriously has made each one of our lives so much easier."

Luigi thought about the time he helped an elderly woman cross the street. That helped her life...right?

"Mario has brought happiness to everyone here! He just never gives up--"

Luigi thought about the time he had been a coward about saving Mario's stupid life. But he didn't give up, did he? He didn't give up.

"--He risks his life--"

Luigi had saved the princess many times before, too. It's not like his help didn't matter. He, too, had constantly risked his life.

"--And most importantly, he makes sure he ALWAYS succeeds."

Luigi had noticed that the toad had emphasized "always". Luigi looked crestfallen while staring at his Mari-o's. Did he ever really succeed? He had gone alongside with Mario to save that princess, and never even once had he recalled a "thank you". Even that could've been enough.

In fact, anything could've been enough of an award. He hadn't remembered ever receiving a kiss, or a cake, or an invite to the castle. He had never been on the news, and had only been on the newspaper once in a picture of Mario being carried by the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was in the background, with only his hat being seen. Luigi had had enough.

"Well, those were some strong words I must say!" the news toad had spoken once again. "That Mario is really something; like a real super hero! Now, with Toadella on the weather--"

Luigi turned off the television and the room became dead silent, other than Mario's happy snoring from upstairs.

'Yeah, real super hero alright,' Luigi thought. Luigi went up into his room, stomping like there was no tomorrow. He was going to originally land on his perfectly made bed, but stopped at his mirror.

He saw a depressed looking man, wearing faded green sleepwear. The man had eyes that looked empty, and a mustache that had not been groomed. The man wore a frown that matched his plain, cold expression. The man seemed to stay there, still and helpless. The man departed his lips slowly to reveal the words:

"More like super ZERO"

**--**

**Poor Luigi! I really hope you guys liked! Remember, reviews make me happy C: Critique is accepted, flames are not. REVIEEWW ;D**


End file.
